Tackgirl
Tackgirl, real name Michelle, is a Fanon character created by KirbiMiroir. She is the deuteragonist of the fanon Bloons TD 6's Story Mode, and a major character in the spin-offs. Appearance Tackgirl's age is debatable, with most fans assuming that she is up to three years older than Sam. She has light pink fur and wears a white lab coat which almost reaches the floor in most of her incarnations. She also has a flower-shaped object similar to a hairpin just above her left eye. Personality When she was first introduced, Tackgirl was quite insecure, scared of what could become of Monkey City. In the "Adventures of the Boomerang Knight" story arc, she has shown to have developed a sense of freedom, revealing the passionate and engaging side of her personality. While doing scientific work, Tackgirl is so focused that she becomes almost unapproachable. Story At the age of three, Michelle accidentally invented the Tack Shooter. This led to her receiving the nickname "Tackgirl", which she has accepted as somewhat as a complement. Over the years, Tackgirl aided in researching technology that could help Monkeys, represented as the various upgrades in the franchise. In the Johnny's Vengeance story arc, Tackgirl is introduced in Chapter 7, where she discovers the enhancing properties of Bloontonium. She re-appears in Chapter 10, where she figures out how to defeat the DDT, before joining Sam and Satoru in defeating Johnny Bloon over the course of the last three chapters in the arc. In Bloon Pursuit, Tackgirl appears in Chapter 37, giving Super Monkey Junior the gear that he needs to capture the savage Bloons. Spin-Off Appearances *Bloons Super Monkey 3: Tackgirl appears prominently in this game, reprising the role that Doctor Monkey had in Bloons Super Monkey 2. *Monkeys and Plants: Superstar Baseball: Tackgirl appears in this game as a control-focused character. The Tack Shooter is used as her special ability. *Monkeys and Plants: City Life: Tackgirl is an NPC in this game who, much like Jasmine, moves into the player's city at the start of the game. *Monkeys and Plants: Quickening Quest: Tackgirl serves as an in-game tutors, and appears in several cutscenes. *Monkeys and Plants: Ice Hockey Action: Tackgirl is one of four possible referees in this game. Relationships Samuel Dart Tackgirl and Sam are good friends, sometimes thought to have a crush on each other. Sam feels a compelling need to protect Tackgirl, whereas Tackgirl seems interested in Sam's adventures. Johnny Bloon Tackgirl and Johnn Bloon seem to have an unspoken interest in one another. Several fans assume that they both admire the other's science talents. Super Monkey Junior Tackgirl considers Super Monkey Junior a friend, always wishing to help him. Super Monkey Junior thanks Tackgirl for providing him the support he needs to deal with the Bloons. Jasmine Rosez As shown in the Monkeys and Plants franchise, Jasmine and Tackgirl are great friends who are great at co-operating with one another. Their interests seem to have brushed off on the other - Tackgirl taught Jasmine how to paint, whereas Jasmine introduced Tackgirl to the ocarina. Trivia *Tackgirl enjoys painting in her free time. *A piece of concept art for Bloons Super Monkey 3 shows Tackgirl in a red kimono. It is unknown what this art could have been for.